Lo que el corazón de un asesino guarda
by Lilith's angel
Summary: ¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar un corazón, tan sólo para salvar lo que más ama? "Lo hice todo por ti ojála lo supieras, " No yaoi! Mi versión de la historia, acerca la muerte de Itachi y cuanto amo a su pequeño hermano. "Sólo por ti enfrento este dolor"


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia a continuación relatada me pertenece enteramente a mi Lilith's angel vale?

…

Después de todo lo que hice, solo siento frio en el corazón, no siento amor, no siento dolor lo único que inunda mi cabeza y mis sentidos es el inmenso frio que recorre cada una de mis células, y cual sedante, inhibe todo mi sentir. Con esta mirada cansada únicamente puedo ver como uno a uno los colores del arcoíris se desvanecen.

Cuando era pequeño y corría al lado tuyo, todos los colores inundaban mis pupilas y las tuyas, de esa única manera, mi alma se sentía libre y mi pecho cálido ¡A tu lado! Porque jugando aquellos solaces de infancia, tú estabas a mi lado y nunca te ibas, porque eras tú el que jamás tenia expectativas falsas en mí, porque tú me aceptabas como era, porque no era la sangre lo que nos unía sino algo más que eso, verdaderos sentimientos que nos hacían querernos el uno al otro, ambos éramos felices al saber que ese poderoso lazo no se rompería jamás

Pero ese atardecer, aquella vivaz alma que tanto presumí, se desvaneció y no pude alcanzarla, incluso antes de que se fuera lloró por ti, porque tú eras todo lo que tenia, lo que jamás tendré. Desde ese día meramente corro y me escondo para evitar que los recuerdos me atrapen y me hagan caer en el infierno que es la vida sin ti, y regreso a aquellos días en los que nuestra única preocupación eran los juegos de niños. Cada día de mi vida justo después del atardecer viene a mí la memoria que me hace estrujar el corazón y solo consigo el inmenso deseo de correr, y alejarme de la venidera realidad que curte mi cuerpo y mi alma, dejaría de hacerlo si tan solo tuviera la esperanza de que aquel lazo sigue aún vivo, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de volver a ver esa inocente sonrisa tuya dirigida hacia mí, la misma que tanto extraño, pues me demostrabas admiración ¿Ves como si eres un tonto? Siempre creíste en mí y veías a una persona admirable cuando todo lo que había era una sonrisa quebrada

Desde luego que me duele el haber dejado todo atrás, era tan feliz, por fin sin guerras, sin conflictos, todos viviendo en paz, pero no tenia elección, me vi forzado a dejarte atrás, puedes pensar que no me dolió, que no tengo sentimientos, o que soy cruel pero dime ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Era la única manera en la que podía salvar a un ser inocente, incluso si eso significaba derramar la sangre de 100 pecadores; un inocente, pero también la persona que tanto quise, iba a salvarse. No pude decirte las razones por las que lo hice entonces, y no puedo decírtelas ahora, pero lo hice todo por ti. Cuando a la hermosa familia que éramos se le cayó el disfraz y se mostró la familia de traidores que en realidad éramos, todas las pesadillas que un infante pueda tener se hicieron realidad, lo único que buscaba era protegerte de todo eso, quería que siguieras jugando en tu castillo imaginario, fue por eso… fue por eso que me sacrifique en tu nombre, para que jamás tuvieras que enterarte de toda la basura y porquería con la que estaban hechas las bases de tu precioso castillo

Preferí aceptar la culpa y la desdicha, el pesar y la crueldad de ser llamado asesino, de vivir sin hogar y sin familia… de vivir sin ti, pero con la esperanza, de que tú seguirías viviendo todo lo que yo no pude

Sé que tal vez nunca vas a perdonarme, porque tu corazón se volvió negro y lleno de rencor por mi culpa, fui yo quien te dijo que buscaras venganza, pero era la única manera de hacerte olvidar el dolor, el que yo muriera bajo tu mano te haría un héroe y regresarías a tu hogar, tendrías el poder suficiente para defender a tus amigos y jamás permitir que alguien te dañara a ti o a aquellos que se ganasen tu afecto. Me duele sin embargo saber, que tu sonrisa ahora es un gesto de desprecio hacia mí, nada me vuelve más insensible al mundo que el saber que tu admiración, ahora es odio. Puede que jamás me perdones, aún después de saber eso no me arrepiento, porque sé que estarás bien, que lo que hice fue para protegerte

Me destroza el hecho de que jamás sabrás cuanto te amé, a tal punto de dar la vida por ti y velar cual ángel oscuro todos y cada uno de los tropiezos y aciertos que tuviste, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello, incluso si tu no lo sabes yo te amaré hasta mi último aliento, y desde el cielo aun estaré cuidando cada uno de tus pasos

Ojala pudieras comprender que no podía permitir que te obligaran a ver morir a tu mejor amigo en tus brazos, no podía permitir que en tus manos estuvieras la sangre que una vez amaste, no podía obligarte a participar en una guerra absurda que sólo traería sufrimiento, no podía destrozar tu corazón y esperar que después de eso tu me amaras…. Pero lo hice, rompí tus ilusiones y deseé que con el tiempo fueras capaz de sanarlas, y ahora que solamente me quedan los pedazos de nuestra vida juntos en la memoria, no reconozco al hombre que ahora eres, has crecido tanto y me gustaría poder abrazarte como hace tantos años, decirte que te quiero y que te he cuidado que siempre, que estaré contigo incluso si no puedes verme, pero me veo forzado a no hacerlo porque después de todo ese fue el camino que escogí, alejarte de mi tu bien. Incluso si eso me rompe el alma en mil, las reminiscencias me traerán el recuerdo que aquellas sonrisas que siempre me regalabas, y por el momento solo debo conformarme con eso

Sólo el tiempo y la luna que una vez se alzó para contemplar la masacre de aquella fatídica noche sabrán la verdad una vez que muera a manos tuyas, sólo ellos sabrán si todo lo que sacrifiqué valió la pena, y lo habrá hecho si tu corazón logra sobrevivir puro a todo este veneno, lo que viene no es fácil, pero tengo la esperanza de que podrás soportarlo porque tienes amigos que de verdad se preocupan por ti, quizá tanto como yo, confió en ellos y en el pequeño niño que vi crecer, lamento tener que dejarte en el peor de los momentos, pero ya no podía seguir viviendo más tiempo, todo el poder que conseguí tuvo un precio y para protegerte tuve que aceptar, el precio ya lo sabes fue mi vida, mi único motivo para vivir era sobrevivir hasta que llegara el momento correcto de ponerme en tus manos para recibir la muerte, así al menos un ser amado estaría al lado mío para darme la despedida. Y tú estarías alegre por ello, al menos una alegría podría darte en la vida

No puedo sentir más que frio, y lluvia, la lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro, porque este es mi ultimo día, el día en el que decidí morir por ti, aun así lloras ¿Por qué estas llorando? Siempre soy la causa por la que lloras, pero esta vez cerraré los ojos para que ya no llores mas por mí, yo también estoy llorando, en ese momento justo antes de caer, aquel momento en el que te sonreí también estaba llorando, el rastro de sangre en mi rostro era todo el dolor de mi corazón expulsado en forma de ese liquido rojo, y lloro porque no pude salvarte desde un principio, no era tan fuerte para hacerlo, no pude huir contigo, no era tan fácil sabes

Te amo, y no por nexo sanguíneo, te amo por todo lo que representas para mí, y eso me hace doler el corazón. Te sonreí otra vez mientras lloraba ¿Puedes perdonarme? La verdad esperaba que me devolvieras la sonrisa. Te dije "mas tarde" y ahora no habrá un después para eso ¿Puedes perdonarme por eso también?

El tiempo que tanto lacero en mí, no ha pasado por ti, veme a mi acongojado y sufrido por las huellas del tiempo, y tú tan jovial e inocente como antes, con el mismo coraje y con la misma valentía con las que recuerdo a ese pequeño niño, y le llamo así porque, este que veo ahora frente mío es más de lo que espere ver, creciste y te hiciste de personas valiosas me alegro tanto por ti, esta vez no te dejaré solo como en aquella ocasión, en la que me vi obligado a vigilarte desde las sombras sin poder darte un abrazo de aliento

Probablemente ellos te quieran más porque jamás intentaron apartarte de la realidad, al menos no como yo, ellos querían que rieras y jugaras como el niño que eras, y yo sin en cambio quería que te alejaras de los problemas a los que te debías enfrentar ¡Que egoísta fui! No quería que te enfrentaras al dolor como yo lo hice, fue tan duro para mí, que simplemente no quería que pasaras por lo mismo, ojalá me comprendieras no quería que te lastimaran, en ningún sentido.

Estoy aquí, y escucho la lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo, ahora si he perdido toda sensación con el mundo exterior, sólo puedo escuchar, y ya no siento nada, esta por demás decir que me encuentro sumergido en las sombras y mi vista por lo tanto ha desaparecido ya, mejor yo antes que tu, prefiero sufrir y llorar sangre y pasar por todo este dolor a que tu lo hagas, escucho aún tu respiración agitada, triunfante, al menos ahora en el último momento estas orgulloso por haberme derrotado, estas orgulloso gracias a mi, ahora puedes regresar a casa y olvidarte de esta terrible pesadilla.

Todo lo que hice espero que con la sangre derramada pueda ser perdonado, si existe un dios que me espera para juzgarme solo le pido que me permita cuidar de ti incluso en el más allá, para ahuyentar a cada uno de tus demonios y tus dudas, busco que seas feliz que vivas la vida como yo no pude, que seas feliz y que no cometas más errores, solo busco que seas amable con ellos tanto o más mucho más que como yo lo fui contigo,

Ya no escucho nada más y el profundo sueño viene a mí, el descanso por fin, la oscuridad me invade poco a poco sonrió y me despido de ti, a pesar de mi sacrificio y mi constante sentimiento reacio a querer que sepas todo lo que en realidad paso, la verdad es que en el fondo quisiera que supieras que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti… mi tonto hermanito menor

Xxx

Xx

X

Fin

X

XX

XXX

Hoy después de un examen estresante decido escribir mi punto de vista acerca de cómo según yo se siente Itachi con respecto a Sasuke y todo lo que paso, waaa pobre Itachi sigo llorando por él Waa por favor dejen comentarios si les gusto, Es la primera vez que escribo de Itachi si no me quedo tan O_o por favor háganmelo saber ok?

Por lo mientras gracias por leer soy Lilith's angel y a ti que leiste mi historia te mando un fuerte abrazo de mi parte


End file.
